poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Kaytlin the Otter
Kaytlin the Otter is a peach colored otter with brown hair, and a member of the Future Time Travel Squadron (FT Squad for short.) She's one of the main protagonists of The FT Squad's Adventures Series. She's a teenager in the form of a young otter and is living in Lake Hoohaw with her teammates. Kaytlin is the newest member of the team and a heck of a good athletic. She's great at using things that have wheels, like roller blades, skateboards, or bikes. She's very competitive like Rudy, and enjoys thrills in sports. She can sometimes get cocky, but she's very nice and kind. She is an original character created by kylgrv. HISTORY Like her fellow teammates, Kaytlin was born a human in Dimension 1, the original universe where humans are the dominant race. She was originally a popular girl in her school, for she was an amazing athlete. She competed in a lot of sports and athletic events, like hockey, biking, and roller blading. She was very competitive and somewhat cocky. Although she was popular, Kaytlin felt that it wasn't very satisfying. She longed for more than just popularity in school, and she wanted friends who just liked her for herself, not her popularity. During her teenage years, Kaytlin was invited to attend Future Time Travel. Kaytlin saw this as a ticket to new adventure and new thrills. Her parents agreed to let her do this, but told her to be careful. Upon arrival in Dimension 2, Kaytlin was teamed up with a team of people who also liked her for her special skills. Kaytlin was reminded alot about her past and felt that it wasn't very new. But she kept going on through her training. She hoped that something new would happen someday. During training, Kaytlin studied more about athletic events, like surfing, skateboarding, biking, etc. At first, she wasn't always winning friendly competitions, but she understood why because if at first she wouldn't succeed, she would try and try again. Although she was cocky, she was also generous and gave others around her support. Eventually, she entered a bike race championship in Lake Tahoo, which proved to be really tough. She was involved in an event that involved racers to race around the big lake and finish in 3 days. It was a tough challenge, but Kaytlin succeeded. This gave her a passing grade in her tests. Unfortunetaly, upon returning to her family, she realized that her other teammates didn't pass their tests. This made Kaytlin somewhat lonely, but her parents encouraged her that she'd certainly make friends in the universe she was destined to travel into next; Dimension 3. Since she was on her own, Kaytlin was completely uncertain of what to do. She felt she'd be all alone in her exploration of the new world. However, this was proven false because Kaytlin travelled across the land and made great friends with famous people like the Powerpuff Girls, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup in Townsville, and Reggie Rocket, Otto Rocket, Twister Rodriguez, and Sam Dullard from Ocean Shores California. After travelling around for a while, she stopped in the town of Wuzzleburg in the Wuzzle realm, where she met Wubbzy, Widget, Walden and Daizy and became really close friends. It was nice for her to settle down and relax after the adventures she had. While staying in Wuzzleburg, she met the famous pop star group of the realm, the Wubb Girlz. This famous singing group was joined by Kyle the Otter, another Future Time Travel student and the leader of his own travelling unit, the FT Squad. The Wubb Girlz and Kyle revealed that they came to Wuzzleburg to hold an idol for someone who would perform with them at their big concert in Wuzzlewood. The result of the competition was a tie between Kaytlin and Wubbzy. They both won the opportunity to sing with the Girlz. It was here where Kaytlin got to know Kyle more. She realized that they both had a lot in common: they both felt lonely before joing Future Time Travel, both wanted more friends, and both were really hard working. When the concert ended, Wubbzy and Kaytlin and their Wuzzleburg friends went back to Wuzzleburg, but were quickly called for help soon after. A mysterious enemy army stole the realm's sources of music, the Wuzzle crystals and scattered them across the realms. Kyle, Kaytlin, Wubbzy, Daizy, Widget, Walden and the Wubb Girlz embarked on a daring mission to get them back. Weeks after travelling, the team was on the brink of succeeding. After reaching the Donald King High School, the place where the crystals were being stored, Kaytlin met Kyle's teammates, Rudy the Alligator, Dennis the Frog, Cassidy the Pelican, Kimmy the Elephant, and Kyle's Dimension 3 family, Peanut Otter, Baby Butter Otter, Jelly Otter and their parents, Opal Otter and Ernest Otter. Before they could claim success in the mission, the mysterious enemy revealed itself; an army of Dimension 1 humans who impersonate themselves as Animal Control. Led by their commander, Officer Hutch, they attacked and kidnapped Kaytlin and Butter. Kyle was injured during this attack, but embarked on a mission to rescue Kaytlin and Butter alone. The several weeks of travelling across the realms created a bond between Kyle and Kaytlin. Kyle turned into his human form and upon reaching Kaytlin, he discovered that she was also a human from Dimension 1, which gave them another thing in common. After battling Hutch and his army, Kyle brought Kaytlin and Butter back to the High School and they claimed victory of their mission with their friends. Future Time Travel Commander Atom congratulated them for their bravery and commended Kaytlin for helping out. Here, Kaytlin asked if she could join Kyle's FT Squad, to which Kyle and Atom agreed. Here, Kyle and Kaytlin became boyfriend and girlfriend. Kaytlin then settled into Lake Hoohaw with her new friends, but occassionally returned to Wuzzleburg to see Wubbzy and the others. Kyle and Kaytlin began going on little adventures during her time with the FT Squad being new and all. One adventure included meeting Eliza Thornberry and her family, as well as helping Eliza and Roy Prong stop poachers from killing a massive herd of elephants. Eventually, their adventure series began when they travelled to the Pride Lands to help Simba become the king of Pride Rock. On the adventures, Kaytlin expresses her daring personality and will do anything it takes to help her friends. TRIVIA *Kaytlin met Kyle in Kyle and Kaytlin's Adventures in Wow Wow Wubbzy: Wubb Idol. *Kaytlin has a sister like relationship with Daizy, just like Kyle has a brother like relationship with Wubbzy. *Kaytlin will discover that she also has a lot in common with Sally Carrera in The FT Squad's Adventures in Cars. *It is unknown who Kaytlin's former teammates are and if they will appear in the series. Category:FT Squad Members Category:Animal characters Category:HEROINES Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Protagonists Category:Females Category:KYLGRV Category:Otters Category:Teenagers Category:Pure of Heart Category:Protector of Innocence